Advanced electronic functions such as photonic device bias control, modulation, amplification, data serialization and de-serialization, framing, routing, and other functions are typically deployed on silicon integrated circuits. A key reason for this is the presence of a global infrastructure for the design and fabrication of silicon integrate circuits that enables the production of devices having very advanced functions and performance at market-enabling costs. Silicon has not been useful for light emission or optical amplification due to its indirect energy bandgap. This deficiency has prevented the fabrication of monolithically integrated opto-electronic circuits on silicon.
Compound semiconductors such as indium phosphide, gallium arsenide, and related ternary and quaternary materials have been extremely important for optical communications, and in particular light emitting devices and photodiodes because of their direct energy bandgap. At the same time, integration of advanced electrical functions on these materials has been limited to niche, high-performance applications due to the much higher cost of fabricating devices and circuits in these materials.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to composite integration of silicon and compound semiconductor devices.